Song in My Head
by sparklylulz
Summary: A song can explain anything. iPod shuffle fun part 2/5


**A/N: S****o this is kind of a continuation of **_**Music in Me**_**.**

**Again, one song per Glee character.**

**Most of the songs fit perfectly, and Artie's cracked me the hell up.**

**You know, from the irony.**

**Though I know Sue is older than Will, just go with it, okay?**

**Enjoy :]**

**--**

Finn

**Shut Up and Let Me Go-The Ting Tings**

"_Shut up and let me go_

_This hurts, what I can't show_

_For the last time you had me in bits_

_Now shut up and let me go!_

_For fear of living in regret_

_I've changed since from when we first met"_

Man, am I sick of all this drama. You know at first I was just super mad, and then I got sad because I kind of did love Quinn, but now I'm just really tired. I think that Rachel's philosophy of "everything-happens-for-a-reason-so-shut-up-and-take-it" fits here. She's been really good to me, Rachel, not Quinn. Quinn won't even look at me, at first I thought I had pizza sauce on my face, but then I realized we didn't even _have_ pizza that day. So now I think I'll just move on, and try to be smarter about stuff. Like Rachel.

--

Kurt

**Use Somebody-Kings of Leon**

"_Off in the night_

_While you live it up I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me"_

It's not completely pathetic. That's what I keep telling myself; 'cause honestly if I keep stressing about this I'm going to break out, and no way in hell am I letting that happen. Those who are patient get what they deserve, or that's what I hear? Perhaps Miss I'm-A-Diva-Therefore-I-Am-Better-Than-You is right, I have no chance, but I can always hope. Someday Finn Hudson may get past that Neanderthal brain of his and see that I love him.

--

Puck

**Face Down-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

"_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect._

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence._

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown._

_I see what's going down"_

I can remember the first time I ever saw my ma cry. It was after I won my first Little League game, (yeah, I was a stud even then), and my father had missed the game. She had confronted him, and that was the only time I can remember her doing that. I found her on the floor, sticky with blood. The asshole was lucky he didn't stick around to see how big I would get. Now, she's crying again because I finally grew a pair and told her about Quinn… and Finn. Maybe if I had had a real dad I wouldn't be in this mess. But, just maybe.

--

Tina

**Thunder-Boys Like Girls**

"_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out"_

He isn't talking to me. I guess that's what I get for lying to everyone for the past four years of my life. Especially to Artie. He's been there since seventh grade, but I still lied to him. I'm just another lost person, and I was trying to tell him to show that I trusted him. That I needed him. That I love him. He won't look at me now, not that I can blame him. I just hope someday he'll forgive me enough to look me in the eye and know how I feel.

--

Artie

**That Girl-NLT**

"_Nothing 'bout this girl is typical_

_Got body right out of magazines_

_She's just so incredible_

_She's the type of girl that you might search your whole life for"_

Not talking to Tina has given me time to actually _look_ at her. Well, I mean, I have looked at her before, but now I have time to notice things. Like she always wears her beanie on Tuesday, and chain pants on Thursday. I wonder if she does it on purpose. I would ask if I was talking to her. Under all that black and heavy clothing she's quite beautiful, as demonstrated by her dress at Sectionals. I know I'm going to talk to her, I have for a while. I just want her to miss me first. Just like I miss her.

--

Mercedes

**I Will Survive-Gloria Gaynor**

"_Go on now go, walk out the door_

_Just turn around now, cause_

_you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried_

_to break me with goodbye,_

_Did you think I'd crumble,_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die"_

The first time I heard music was on my momma's fortieth birthday, and I was ten. Now if any black woman can sing, it's my momma. She use to sing to me every night before I fell asleep, always the same Gloria Gaynor tune, and I still can't sing that damn song as good as her. She was all about making me strong, and hell it musta worked, since I could take half the guys on the football team. Especially that dumbass, tough guy, Puck. Maybe that's why he doesn't make his dumbass remarks to me. I'll cut that bitch, no questions asked.

--

Quinn

**Hanging by a Moment-Lifehouse**

"_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you"_

I guess I should have known I couldn't stay with Finn forever. It was scary to be on my own, doing things alone. Miss Pillsbury said I could stay with her as long as I washed my hands regularly. I don't really know what I'm going to do, or what's going to happen to me or my daughter. Right now I'm just focused on staying healthy for her, because she's really all I have left to hold onto. I don't think I could let her go, even if I tried. I don't care about who her father is; I just want to have someone to love. For right now, that's enough.

--

Mr. Schue

**I've Just Seen a Face-The Beatles**

"_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place where we just met_

_she's just the girl for me_

_and I want all the world to see we've met"_

She was so beautiful the first time I saw her. Her red uniform and blond hair, she was smiling. It was that smile that sealed my fate. I needed her to know that I wanted her, so I straightened my shirt and walked right over to her. She smiled at me, and introduced herself, and asked for my name. I was so nervous that I couldn't even remember. She just laughed and told me that when I did remember to call her. And so I did. Now, five years later, I am beginning to rethink ever trusting her smile.

--

Terri

**Absolutely (Story of a Girl)-Nine Days**

"_How many lovers would stay?_

_Just to put up with this shit everyday and all day_

_How did we wind up this way?_

_Watching the mouths for the words that we say"_

Perhaps I was a little overbearing with Will towards the end, but he's not totally innocent either. He was stupid enough to believe that I was pregnant. I feel a little relieved now, since I don't have to worry about letting it slip. I don't have to wear that stupid pregnancy pad either. All that stuff doesn't really matter at all compared to the fact that Will isn't here anymore. I don't have someone to whine to, or boss around. He's someone else's now, and it's all my fault.

--

Rachel

**Think of You-A Fine Frenzy**

"_It's one hundred and nine degrees_

_In this crowded room_

_No room to breathe_

_With walls as cold as a gallery_

_This is no place for me"_

I was standing in the locker room, trying to forget the terrible odor that seemed to inhabit the place, and leech onto any bystander. I was trying to find Finn, but I couldn't see through all the guys towering over me. I wanted to apologize for what could be considered ruining his life, although I really only did him a favor. Never-the-less, it's the Berry way to right wrongs, and that's why I was standing in that terrible room. When he did finally look at me, he simply turned and walked out the other door. Just like that.

--

Ken

**Dance, Dance-Fall Out Boy**

"_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine,_

_You've been saving for his mattress._

_I only want sympathy in the form of you,_

_Crawling into bed with me"_

I knew she was in love with Schuester. Who could miss those googly eyes that she sent his way every time he walked into the room? I didn't care that she settled for me, in fact I didn't really notice. I figured that it would be fine, since Schue had a kid on the way, and all. Then his bitch of a wife had to go and completely screw up any chance my sorry ass ever had with a girl like Emma. I'm not sure who I should be angrier with, Emma, Schue, or Terri. I should suck it up, and quit being a baby. It just sucks, you know? I get lonely.

**--**

Emma

**Here (In Your Arms)-Hellogoodbye**

"_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms"_

The first time I met Will, I was sixteen years old. I was in a glee club at an opposing school to McKinley, and he was the golden boy. He sat next to me at the lunch break that day, and didn't say one word when I cleaned the table with my pocket pack of germex, or the fact all my foods had all their own containers. It was a small gesture, but it meant everything to me. Now, ten years later, he's holding me, because he remembers it too.

_--_

Sue

**She Will Be Loved-Runner Runner**

"_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want"_

The first lesson I ever learned in being a winner came from being heartbroken as a teen. The sex pheromones must have gone to my head when I wished to be taken to prom by a senior. He was rumored to be talking the cheerleading captain, a spot I was destined to fill the next year. But, I ignored those false claims. He was quite dreamy, but when he never asked I was bent on his destruction. Which is why, over a decade later I am still on the very same mission.

--

Mike

**Fifteen-Taylor Swift**

"_Cause when you're fifteen and_

_Somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them"_

I was fifteen the first time I was kissed. I was old for a freshman, and I remember the way she smiled at me. Before the Cheerios, and Finn, and Puck, and her baby, she was just Quinn Fabray. The most beautiful freshman girl. She kissed me on my birthday, after I danced with her. She said I could give her dance lessons sometime, and it was really hard not to faint. It's been a few years and she's no different. Still heartbreakingly beautiful, and still not mine to claim.

--

Matt

**Umbrella-Rihanna**

"_Maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star_

_Baby 'cause in the dark you can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there"_

It was raining again, and she was walking home again. This time when I offered her a ride, she didn't respond hesitantly and instead just jumped in my warm car. Her hair was wet today, making the smell of peaches more potent in my car. She was rambling before long about being famous and getting out of Lima. She commented on me not speaking much, but it didn't seem to bother her. Before she stepped out of my car she thanked me for listening again, and this time I told her that I would always listen to anything she had to say.

--

Santana

**Marriage to Millions-Cute is What We Aim For**

"_Money can't buy happiness_

_Man I think the opposite_

_If I had just one chance_

_I'd buy romance"_

It just doesn't seem fair. Quinn has been dethroned, and deflowered, but she still manages to get all the attention. I should have her damn spot on the Cheerios, but now that Coach is gone, we don't really have team. She still manages to have Finn and Puck on short leash. I would give anything for Puck to look at me the way he does her. Stupid blonds and their stupid virginal charms. Hopefully she'll have her baby and disappear, so that I can get what I deserve. Which is everything.

--

Brittany

**Teardrops on My Guitar-Taylor Swift**

_I'll bet she's beautiful,_

_that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Mike was always the guy I thought would want me. He's really cute, and he doesn't mind that I can't tell my left from my right. He always seemed so into me, he even gave me a bird, and she lived in my locker for a while. Now all he does is just stare at Quinn, who has no idea that she's making my future husband lust after her. Maybe I should get pregnant, that might be what he likes. But, I don't even like babies; they cry, and poop, and stuff. She's so lucky; all of the guys in glee want her. Well not Kurt, but he's basically a girl anyway. Maybe I'd have better luck as a lesbian.


End file.
